


[Podfic] Cataclysm by crackinthecup

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For this—Mairon has no words; it happens because it must, because it should, as buds bloom because it has never occurred to them not to.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melkor: an exploration, through Mairon's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cataclysm by crackinthecup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669094) by [crackinthecup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinthecup/pseuds/crackinthecup). 



> This was recorded as Day 13 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ba6vzi2rfr0x0zo/Cataclysm.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
